deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Bishop vs. Albert Wesker
Supersonicstyle13= Agent Bishop vs. Albert Wesker is a What-If Death Battle. Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. Resident Evil. The battle between two enhanced super soldiers who seek total domination. They even have the same appearance: black sunglasses and trenchcoat. Who will win? Interlude Let the Death Battle begin! Agent Bishop Wiz: Albert Wesker Death Battle Results Who do you think will win? Agent Bishop Albert Wesker Who do you want to win? Agent Bishop Albert Wesker |-| TheMetallicBlur= Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Resident Evil. Genetics can be used for the benefit of society, but these two wish to use it for there enhancement and idea of a perfect world. Will this Agent fight as more than just a Bishop? Will Albert infect his foe with defeat? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Genes are described as what makes a person who they are. Whether super smart, super athletic, or super stingy, genes are the definition of a person. Boomstick: And genes are so interesting that there's literally a science around it called genetics and the people who study it are called geneticists. Wiz: And while geneticists wish to use their knowledge for the advancement of human kind, these two use genetics for their own purposes. Boomstick: Like Agent Bishop, the anti-alien assault agent from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wiz: And Albert Wesker, the violent virus-enhanced villain from Resident Evil. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Agent Bishop (*Cues: Bishop's Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Wiz: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are famous for often being relatable to kids with silly but serious villains like Bebop, Rocksteady, Fishface, and Dogpound. But the 2003 series was different with having some pretty serious villains, among the most iconic being the man known as Agent Bishop. Boomstick: Bishop was a solider fighting in the battle of New Orleans during the 19th century. However, he was captured and experimented on by a couple of gray aliens. Wiz: Because of the experiments he went through, Bishop received a negative point of view of aliens. He viewed them as evil and created the Earth Protection Force to deal with all aliens at any cost. Boomstick: Also, fun fact. In this universe, Bishop's the one who caused the Roswell Incident (*Cues: Normal Boss - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus*) Wiz: Thanks to the experiments he got from the gray aliens as well as the experiments involving other aliens, Bishop possesses incredible strength, speed, and durability, putting him far beyond the average human. Boomstick: Thanks to the experiments, Bishop possesses longevity and can live forever through the use of clone bodies. Wiz: And thanks to being alive for two centuries, Bishop possesses incredible combat skill. Like many characters in the TMNT universe, Bishop specializes in the use of environment to overwhelm any enemies. Boomstick: He's good with most guns and can also utilize a hand-chain against his opponents to disarm or grab objects from far away. (*Cues: Bishop's Armory - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare*) Wiz: With his weapons and genetic body, Bishop has more than proven his worth as one of the hardest villains to defeat. Boomstick: He's strong enough to kick back Hun, who weighs 500 pounds. And he can even rip off an examination table and the Fugitoid's arm. Wiz: As the tensile strength of steel is 400 megapascals, this means Bishop can exert 3,790 tons. Boomstick: And he did it super effortlessly. Wiz: Bishop is also fast enough to block hits from Splinter and intercept attacks from all four turtles, all of whom are fast enough to react to multi-colored lightning. Boomstick: He's also tough. He's tough enough to withstand being slammed into a metal pole hard enough to dent it. Wiz: The force needed to dent metal is about 40,000 PSI. Not only is he tough against blunt attacks, he's tough enough to survive being electrocuted. Most defibrillators utilize 1700 volts. As the machine that shocked Bishop was used to start up his slayer, that means Bishop can withstand that much wattage or even more. Boomstick: And he recovered from that quickly. And even immediately after that, he was knocked back by an explosion into a metal hook. And then he managed to get out of that all on his own. Wiz: With Bishop's several years of combat experience, he's proven to be incredibly skilled in combat. He was skilled enough to easily hold his own against all four turtles, Casey, and Splinter. Boomstick: In that fight, he easily defeated Casey and held his own against all four turtles with ease. The only person who was giving him trouble was Splinter. And when Leatherhead grabbed Bishop and started tightening his grip, he escaped Leatherhead's grasp with the use of an examination table. Wiz: He even held his own against the four turtles while taking on both Hun and Karai. Boomstick: In that fight, he proved skilled enough to use his sunglasses, his tie, and even using Karai as a weapon. Wiz: Not only that, but he even managed to easily disarm Leonardo in a split second. Boomstick: He's even took on Splinter in a one-on-one fight and easily defeated the Foot Elite. And the turtles have often required a lot of effort to beat them together. This guy would have totally defeated Shredder if they fought. Wiz: But while Bishop is skilled, he still has weaknesses. His body, while tough, can eventually break down. However, thanks to the body made by Baxter Stockman, this weakness has been somewhat nullified. Boomstick: But Bishop's actions against aliens wouldn't be something that would forever define him. Wiz: After being saved by an alien he experimented on, Bishop took down the Earth Protection Force and became President, establishing peace between humans and aliens. Even then, Bishop still hasn't lost it. Bishop: Until we meet again! And we will. Ciao! Albert Wesker (*Cues: Wesker's Theme - Resident Evil*) Wiz: Young Albert was born to parents with superior intellectual genes. He and several other children were part of the Wesker Project by Umbrella, hence his last name being Wesker. Boomstick: Wesker proved superior to the other kids, pleasing Oswell Spencer, Umbrella's founder. Hey Wiz. What kind of name is Umbrella? Not really scary or intimidating. Wiz: Regardless, Wesker would serve Umbrella for a long time. He worked the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team, noly to ultimately betray them and die at the hands of of the T-002 Tyrant. Boomstick: But it's fine because he was resurrected with a special virus, but at the total cost of his humanity. (*Cues: Hellish Agony - Resident Evil 3: Nemesis*) Wiz: Thanks to the virus, Wesker possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability, able to fodderize even the toughest of agents. Boomstick: The virus hardened Wesker's tissues, skeleton, organs, and skin, making him hard to damage. Wiz: Wesker also possesses a low level healing factor that can heal rapidly from almost any injury. Boomstick: Despite his powers, Wesker is still willing to use a weapon, like his Samurai Edge, a handy handgun used for long range combat. (*Cues: Wesker's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Wiz: With the use of this virus, Wesker has proven time and time again why he's one the greatest villains in Resident Evil history. Boomstick: He's strong enough to easily impale a man with his bare hands! And he can even break through concrete. Wiz: Impressive since the force needed to break concrete is about 1.6 million pounds or 800 tons. Boomstick: Not only that, but he even punched through a steel missile even after being weakened. Wiz: Wesker is fast enough to dodge bullets, which normally move at 1,700 miles per hour. He can even dodge rockets, which normally move at 7,500 miles per hour. And he can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. The speed of which would have to be 9,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: Wesker is even tough enough to get up from being crushed by 14 steel I-beams. Wiz: The average I-beam weighs 400 pounds. Assuming they fell from 250 feet this means Wesker survived about 238 tons of force falling on him. Boomstick: And he just got back up like nothing even happened! He's even had a metal pipe bend after hitting his wrist. Wiz: He's even survived getting shot twice, stabbed, and falling out of a plane, and survived. The average plane can fly up to 51,000 feet. Assuming Wesker fell in 6 seconds, this means he can survive 573 tons of force. And that's with the injuries from the gun and knife. Boomstick: Wesker's also really hard to put down in a fight. When Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were looking for Oswell Spencer, they found Wesker instead, and he easily fodderized them. Wiz: The only reason Chris even survived in the first place was because Jill sacrificed herself by throwing herself and Wesker through a window. Boomstick: And when Wesker fought Chris and his new partner, Sheva, he was easily giving them trouble. Wiz: In that same fight, Wesker proved able to easily shoot at Sheva while simultaneously dodging gunfire from Chris. And in a rematch with them, not only was he effortlessly handling them, but in the beginning of the fight, Wesker used his glasses as a means to distract Chris and Sheva before pummeling them down and putting back n his glasses. Boomstick: So Wesker's pretty awesome, but he's not unstoppable. If there's anything that can take him down, it's his incredibly arrogant attitude. Wiz: Not just cockiness or arrogance. Wesker has an extremely massive god complex as he completely believe himself to be a god. This attitude is the exact reason why he loses to people he should be able to easily defeat. Boomstick: Then again, if I had power like that, I would think of myself as a god. just know that when you fight Wesker, you're gonna need an efficient enough serum against this guy. Chris: Why are you doing this! What do you accomplish by unleashing Uroboros? Wesker: Every day, humans come one step closer to self-destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Prologue - Resident Evil 2*) Wesker was exploring an old secret genetics laboratory and looking around. Wesker: I must say, the stuff here is incredible. Don't know why I didn't think of using alien dna. Hmph. Regardless, this lab will now be mine. ???: I think it's best for you if you turn around. Wesker looked around to find the source of that voice. Bishop then dropped in out of nowhere behind Wesker. Wesker: If I'm not mistaken, you must be the one who owns this place? Bishop: Not anymore I don't. Wesker: Good. Then you won't mind if I take this fancy little establishment for myself then. Bishop: I would be inclined to let you have it, but I know men like you. And you won't have this place. Wesker: What a shame. Bishop: Yes, it is a shame you can't have this. Wesker: No, what I meant was that it's a shame I have to get my hands dirty. Bishop: Hmph. Bishop readied himself for battle. Bishop: You have no idea what you're up against. ''Wesker: Neither do you. Fight! (*Cues: Winds of Madness - Resident Evil 5*) Wesker disappeared and reappeared in front of Bishop and threw a punch, but Bishop caught it and threw Wesker over his head. Wesker recovered and ran towards Bishop to punch him, but Bishop stopped his punch, elbowed his face, and roundhouse kicked him. Wesker disappeared and started choking Bishop. Just as he was about to impale him, Bishop threw Wesker over his head and stomped on his chest. Bishop coughed, went to the side of Wesker with his foot still on him, and kicked him to the other side of the room. Wesker got back up and got out his Samurai Edge and started shooting at Bishop, but he casually dodged all of them, caught one, and flicked it at Wesker's gun. Wesker fired just as soon as the bullet entered the gun, causing it to explode. Wesker waved his hands, disappeared towards Bishop and threw a punch, but Bishop grabbed it, threw Wesker's fist back at him, and jumped on top of an examination table. Wesker jumped on to the table. They started to trade punches with each other until Bishop jumped, got out his handchain, grabbed the table, and pulled it up, sending Wesker flying until he landed Wesker: Unexpected, but not unforeseeable. Bishop waved the table onto Wesker, but he destroyed it with one hand. Bishop reeled back his chain and launched it at Wesker, but he grabbed it, and they started to have a little tug-o'-war. Bishop let go, sending Wesker flying until he recovered. Wesker threw his glasses at Bishop, but he caught and destroyed them. Bishop: You think you're the only one who's used that tactic? Enraged, Wesker ran towards Bishop and punched him in the face and started punching him several times until Bishop caught his punch, threw his hand to his stomach, and kicked him far away. Bishop ran towards his handchain and started spinning it super fast. Wesker managed to recover. Bishop threw his handchain as hard as he could and it impaled Wesker in the chest. Wesker fell to his knees. Bishop then yanked his chain back towards him, killing Wesker. Bishop: Still got it. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Cold Storage Chamber - TMNT Mutant Melee*) Boomstick: Agent Smith could learn a thing or two from these guys. Wiz: Wesker may have have been stronger, but Bishop had every other category. Boomstick: Durability wise, Bishop was tougher. Sure Wesker's withstood a fall from a plane with some injuries, but Bishop's feat of being slammed into a metal bar was way more impressive. Wiz: By converting PSI to megapascals, we determined that Bishop withstood 275 megapascals. and by converting megapascals to tons, we determined that Bishop withstood over 2,564 tons of force. That's over 4 times tougher than Wesker. Boomstick: Speed-wise, Wesker was outclassed. While moving faster than eyesight is fast, it's nothing compared to dodging attacks from lightning timers. That makes Bishop over 24 times fater than Wesker. Wiz: But what truly sealed Wesker's fate was the difference in skill and experience. '''Boomstick: Wesker's good, but the people he's fought are nothing compared to what Bishop fights. And while Wesker's fighting style can be understood by the likes of Bishop, Wesker's never fought anyone with a fighting style like Bishop. Wiz: And thanks to his centuries of experience, it was only a matter of time before the virus known as Wesker was exposed to his cure. '''Boomstick: Wesker may have believed himself to be a god, but in the end, he was only a pawn compared to the Bishop. Wiz: The winner is Agent Bishop. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Season Premiere Supersonicstyle13 Category:Fistfight Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Death Battles with Music